Saint Dane's Hobby
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: Saint Dane has a hobby. Betcha can't guess what it is! No, you sickos, nothing like that...it involves a computer...read on to find out more...oneshot, unless you pplz like it and can give me more ideas. Rated for safety cuz I can never be too safe.......


**K, so this was an idea given to me by one of my fellow Pendragon-obsessed friends. Quite some time ago...on August 29th of this year, as a matter of fact...wow, and I'm only just getting around to posting it now? Hmm...musta had a lot on my mind or something...meh. Anywho, the original story he sent me was total and utter crap, so I'm revamping it, making it better, and possibly (if you guys like it enough) making it longer than a oneshot. Okay, I'll just get on with the fic now, shall I?**

**Saint Dane's Hobby**

**Summary: Saint Dane has a hobby (no duh, like you couldn't guess that from the title!) that may very well shock and amaze you...or it might just make you lol. Or quite possibly pass out from the idiocy. Either one of those three options is fine with me. Just read the damn fic already. Takes place between the fourth and fifth book.**

Saint Dane walked silently down the hall. After his success on Veelox, knowing Bobby wouldn't be able to stop it, he had returned to Second Earth for some relaxation before heading to Eelong. He was in a house that at one time belonged to someone else. Saint Dane got rid of the person in his own fashion and took the house, with everything in it.

He stopped in front of a computer and sat down, typing in his password which was 'screwpendragon'. He laughed softly as he opened the Internet browser... and went to Ebay.

He looked over many items before finding the item he desired. Using the house's old inhabitant's account he began to bid on a neon Seahorse Beanie Baby.

"Come on. The bid is going to last for only another ten minutes." Saint Dane said. He placed a bid for twenty dollars. Soon someone placed a higher bid than him, at 30 dollars.

"What th-. Mrcheaps again?! This time I will not be out bid by you!" Saint Dane said angrily. He bid fifty dollars, confident that Mrcheaps would not go higher. Mrcheaps rose his bid to 60 dollars.

"What? Grrr." Saint Dane growled. He bid even higher, at 100 dollars. The bidding process was going to last for another 60 seconds. Saint Dane gave a 'Hmph' in triumph. He looked at the screen, expecting to see that he had won, when he grasped the monitor in shock.

"W-What?!" Saint Dane said in disbelief. Mrcheaps had outbid him, by increasing his bid to 101 dollars at the last second.

"Out bid by Mrcheaps again?! Your Territory is SO gone mister. After I take care of Eelong." Saint Dane said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Far away, in Mark's room, Bobby Pendragon sat on Mark's bed with a laptop on his lap. Mark walked up and looked at the screen.

"You just spent 101 dollars on a beanie baby." Mark stated, handing him a drink.

"Yeah," Bobby answered, although Mark hadn't technically asked a question.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"It's for Courtney's birthday. You know how she wanted it, and how I wasn't here for her birthday. So I decided to get this for her. I didn't think it the bidding would go this high though," he added as an afterthought. "Can you give it to Courtney when it gets here and tell her its from me?" Bobby asked Mark.

"You know, you've bought a beanie baby each year for Courtney's birthday since you found out she liked them when we were little."

"Yeah, I know," Bobby shrugged. "Your point is?"

Mark sighed. "It's just that I'm surprised she doesn't expect it. But I'll give it to her, and I'll deliver the message."

"Thanks Mark. Well, I'm gonna head back to Veelox now. After I get Loor, that is. Just hope she doesn't find out about this." Bobby said, getting up to leave.

He would never know that the one he'd been bidding against for beanie babies for Courtney's birthdays was Saint Dane. And Saint Dane would never know he was bidding against Bobby.

**There you have it, folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and give me ideas for new chapters...or just random Pendragon fics.**


End file.
